


Obey

by Bronte



Series: Obey [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Attack, F/F, F/M, Heavy Petting, House Party, Hypnotism, I get to revisit my partying days with this one, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte
Summary: Sometimes, it's good to be bad.Marinette gets possessed this time, and our girl finally gets to let her hair down like she deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this little story came from a conversation I had with some fellow writers about the shameful dearth of hypnotism fics in the ML fandom, which of course led to me wanting to put an NSFW spin on it. I also have been very salty since the finale (and yes, this does include Adrigami) so I wanted to give Marinette a chance to let her hair down and love and be loved. Consider this my therapy.
> 
> Speaking of which, I wrote this very drunk and edited it while nursing a headache and a good ol' Québecois beer, which will cure any hangover, so enjoy!
> 
> _Warnings: Characters are aged up but still drinking underage (legal drinking age is 18 in France). Wild parties, hypnosis and NSFW themes will ensue._

It's barely a few strokes past midnight, but between the Armin Van Buren thumping through the walls of the houseboat and the alcohol coursing through her veins, Marinette can't tell whether she's coming or going. It's unusual for her to actually let herself go, even if her intentions had been entirely pure before the night began; unlike her friends who partied regularly every weekend, Marinette rarely ventured further than her bedsheets on a Friday night in case of an akuma strike.

But tonight was different.

Luka had just scored a record deal with the same label that represented Jagged Stone and Juleka was hosting a celebration party in his honour on their houseboat. This was huge news, especially for her friend and former flame, and Marinette was thrilled to support him. She'd spearheaded the effort by bringing him a guitar shaped cake and caved when Mylène offered her a shot of caramel apple flavoured vodka during their celebratory toast. After all, if she could handle half a dozen kwamis leaching off her energy, certainly she could certainly handle a shot of alcohol without falling on her ass, right?

Famous last words.

While her friends had garnered a certain level of alcohol tolerance over the last few years of raging lycéen house parties, Marinette had always been the DD, the group Mom, the one who would call her friends an Uber and send them on their way with a bottle of water and a pat on the head. Building up an alcohol tolerance was hardly something Marinette even considered simply because drinking wasn't an option when she was a superhero and her friends accepted the fact that she didn't drink, especially since she was nearly a year behind them in age. It was normal, until Mylène offered her a toast and emboldened, she scarfed it down with nary a care in the world.

Choking and coughing as the fire water burned a trail down her throat, Marinette braced herself against the ship’s deck and grimaced while Alya thumped her on the back. She blinked the tears from her eyes and gasped for air as her friends eventually took pity on her, offering her a glass of water which she gladly gulped down to try and extinguish the burn. Why did anyone willingly drink this stuff? It hurt! 

“Trust me, you’ll understand why in a few minutes,” Alya assured her, taking the empty glass of water from her hands, “You just started off with the hard stuff. Hey Juleka, did you guys make any Jungle Juice?”

“Did I make any Jungle Juice...pfft,” Juleka parrots incredulously, rolling her eyes from behind her bangs, “Luka, grab the coolers from the galley!”

She felt a little more at ease by the time Juleka topped up her second helping of their infamous "Jungle Juice", a boozy, colourful concoction that no one really knew the recipe to. Usually, the Couffaines would charge a few Euros per person for access to the house drink but their friends hadn’t even blinked an eyelash when Juleka had given Marinette a stamp on her hand and a drink for free. This was their tiny, alcohol virgin Marinette after all; everyone knew that one red cup of Jungle Juice was all it would take before she passed out on Juleka's bed for the rest of the evening.

Except, one hour and a hundred new guests later, Marinette was still bouncing off the walls with the best of them.

The beat is addictive and Marinette moves her hips to the mesmerising tones, the rhythm of the bass pulsing in time with her heartbeat as she takes another sip of the mysterious purple concoction in her solo cup. She drops it low and whoops as Rose dances alongside her, their thighs grinding together as they giggle at the intimacy of it all. Is this what she'd been missing out on all this time as the sober sister? She felt so free! There was no responsibility here, no homework or crime fighting to keep her down. It felt strange, being herself like this without the looming sense of foreboding lingering over her head, as it often did, especially when she was alone at night. 

“This is awesome!” Marinette cries above the music, giddy as Rose takes her free hand and weaves their fingers together. Her body feels lighter than it has in years, but she still feels enough like herself to keep her wits about her; when Aurore had warned her about the creepy boy pressuring a girl from their grade to dance with him, Marinette had approached Juleka about it and he was thrown out of the party on his ass within minutes! Marinette could handle a little alcohol after all and she was puffed up and proud of herself for being able to keep her head above water, so to speak, even if she'd lost feeling in her fingers and cheeks long ago.

Closer to midnight, Adrien and Kagami strolled across the gangway and the whole party seemed to pause and soak in the moment, nearly bursting with joy at the sight of them. Adrien and Kagami were never allowed to come to their ragers and Alya confirms Marinette’s suspicions straight away as she walks over and outright asks them how the hell they managed to get away from their helicopter parents. Elated, Adrien waves his hands around as he describes how he snuck out of his bedroom window and met up with Kagami in some stranger’s back garden, the latter having snuck out the same way. Together, they hailed a cab over to the Couffaine houseboat, choosing cash over a traceable Uber, and Marinette admired their forethought; if only she were as clever and organised as Kagami and Adrien...maybe she would have already defeated Le Papillon long ago!

"Ooo! I love this song!" Rose cheers, dragging Marinette out of her thoughts and deeper into the throngs of dancing bodies grinding against each other to the beat of Sofi Tukker's latest hit. Distracted by the music, she feels far from claustrophobic; if anything, she loves the way the crowd hugs her body, the heat and the pressure and the sensations nudging her even further into a state of trance unlike any she's ever encountered before. Her heart and lungs tune themselves to the bass line of CamelPhat, the synthesized vocals of Martin Garrix, the wayback playbacks of Tiësto and Marinette's soul seems to dilate to the rhythm of pure, floor-thumping dance music, lost in a drunken flurry of an almost voyeuristic escapade set at 125 BPM.

She runs into Adrien eventually, and Kagami shortly thereafter. He's bought them both a stamp for the Jungle Juice and Kagami looks like she'd rather be drinking water out of the Seine.

"It's not great, I know," Marinette smiles, gently clinking her red cup against hers, "But it's kind of fun, right? Are you having fun?"

Kagami's expression softens, "Are you?"

"I think so," Marinette answers, and it's mostly the truth, "I've been kind of stressed out lately. I feel better now."

"I understand what you mean," Kagami brushes some confetti off Marinette's shoulder and lets her hand linger on the seam of her cardigan, "Santé?"

Kagami holds her drink aloft and Marinette giggles, returning the gesture, "Kanpai!"

~

It’s hard to tell what hour it is when the world is spinning around her ears but she stumbles upon Adrien, quite literally, some time later when she goes to refill her drink. He's chatting with Kim and Alix, the latter of which is trying very hard to keep her eyelids open as she teeters against Kim's side, determined as ever to keep up with him.

"Sorry!" Marinette cries out, feeling a little silly as she extricates herself from Adrien's arms. He managed to keep his Jungle Juice from cascading down her clothing, which is more that she can say for him. He doesn't seem to notice that she's spilled some of her own purple drink on his shoes and doesn't admit to anything as she straightens, red as a beetroot.

"It's alright," he replies, his eyes smiling as he holds on to her shoulders. She's glad for the grounding, considering the way the details of his face seems to blur in and out of vision, "How was last period today? Did I miss anything important?"

It takes Marinette a few moments for her to realise that he’s talking about school, “I don’t think so, really. But maybe…” she trails off, staring skyward at the cloud cover overhead, “Oh, I think M. Legars posted the rubric for our next assignment on Google Classroom?”

“About time,” Adrien’s lips quirk at the corner, “I was beginning to think we’d be going into midterms blind.”

Marinette shrugs, “I guess not.”

“I guess not,” he mirrors, offering her a smile, “This is a pretty awesome party. I’m glad I could sneak out and make it.”

“I’m glad you could too!” Marinette exclaims, her voice coming out a little louder than she intended it to. Her tongue doesn’t feel like it usually does and she sticks it out passed her lips to give it a stretch, much to Adrien’s amusement, “I mean, it’s just like...it’s good that you could come to support Luka!”

“He is a pretty awesome guy,” Adrien takes a sip of his drink and makes a face, “Ugh, this stuff is awful.”

“You get used to it after a while,” Marinette assures him, bumping his elbow with her own simply because she feels like it, “I’m on my second cup and I can hardly taste it anymore.”

“That’s...encouraging, I guess,” Adrien takes a bigger gulp and swallows it with a hiss and a shake, “Hey, I heard you brought Luka a cake earlier. Is there still any left?”

Marinette’s eyes light up, “Oh yeah! There’s still a little bit left I think, but we put it downstairs in the galley so it wouldn’t get all gross,” Marinette explains, her words coming easily to her now. Since Adrien had begun his relationship with Kagami over a year ago, things between them had become much more relaxed than she could have ever expected, “If you go down those stairs over there, the galley is the first door on your...right, I think.”

“Thanks Marinette!” Adrien grins, squeezing her shoulder gently, “I can’t wait to try it. Alya says it’s red velvet?”

“With blue and purple cream cheese frosting!” Marinette wriggles her body, his inhibitions long forgotten, “You’ll love it!”

He laughs, “Perfect, I’ll go get a slice for Kagami and I right now.”

“Okay!” she waves him off as he walks around her, leaving her all by herself on the deck. There are feelings swirling in her gut and try as she might, she can’t seem to pull her thoughts together and understand them. What was she even thinking about a moment earlier? She peers across the throng of partygoers and notices Kagami standing on the sidelines, nursing her red solo cup as Nino chats beside her about something or other. Marinette feels a little bad for her, but at least she’s been able to make a few friends at the party. Adrien is a natural social butterfly and she’s glad his affable and generous nature is helping Kagami come out of her shell.

Smiling, Marinette shrugs and turns back towards the party on deck, already half forgetting her conversation with Adrien in the first place.

She’s over near the captain’s bridge taking her chances at another shot of vodka with the girls when a crackle of thunder and a bolt of lightning careens across the sky. Her hairs stand on edge as Marinette glances upwards, frowning as another crackle of energy lances through the clouds like a spiderweb. She follows the bursts of light with her eyes until her suspicions are confirmed and the horrible realization sinks like a stone in her gut.

“It wasn’t supposed to rain tonight,” Marinette murmurs, wincing as the light burns through her vision. She hears Alya pull her mobile out beside her and glances down at the weather app.

“It’s says it’s supposed to be clear,” Alya reads the temperature, then flicks the screen to the radar, “There’s something over Paris though.”

Mylène looks over Alya’s elbow, “That doesn’t look normal.”

“Nothing is normal in Paris,” Alya snorts, shoving her phone in her back pocket, “Hopefully it blows over soon.”

“Unless it’s an—”

Rushing up from the wind through the trees, the keening wail of the akuma alert sirens around Paris confirms it.

**“AKUMA! GET DOWN!”**

Another crackle of electric energy bends wildly across the sky and Marinette braces for the static that scrabbles at her ears and her hair, feathering fear up and down her spine.

“It is I, Mesmer!” a disembodied female voice cries from above their heads, the source still hidden within the clouds, “I will reveal your darkest desires to everyone, just like it was done to me!”

Marinette swallows and looks around for the nearest door.

“No longer will you be forced to keep your secrets inside! No longer will you have to hide what you truly are, what you truly long to be!”

The doors are shut. The way is blocked by panicking partygoers, all surging for the exits.

“Look at me!” the voice cries, and everyone’s neck jerks upwards unbidden, “You will heed the sound of my voice! Let me inside your minds! Let me see your souls, and set them free!”

Marinette tries, she really does, but the voice...it...she can’t...it’s…

_ “Hello Marinette,” _ the voice cooes like a balm of friendship whispered in her ears,  _ “You have constructed a wall around your heart to keep it safe. You will feel much more comfortable if you tear that wall down tonight.” _

Marinette nods in tandem with everyone around her,  _ “Haven’t you ever wondered what it’s like to be with someone, to let them touch your skin and kiss your lips with reverence? Haven’t you ever wanted to be adored, doted on, appreciated for your beauty, your grace, your kindness? Haven’t you ever wanted to throw away your responsibilities and let your hair down for a little, free to kiss and be kissed by anyone you choose?” _

She feels her stomach quiver with anticipation, “Yes.”

_ “Then I want you to tear away your inhibitions. I want you to be yourself and embrace the girl you truly want to be. I want you to find the object of your adoration and show them what it would mean to be your lover. I want you to find your friends and show them that you’re not the pushover they think you are.” _

“I will.”

_ “You are the strongest mind I have encountered,” _ the voice commends, dripping like honey,  _ “I like that. I want to reward you, celebrate you. I want to make you their Queen.” _

“I will rule them.”

_ “Release your inhibitions. Stand free and proud of what you truly want to be.” _

“I will be free.”

_ “That’s it,” _ she commands, her influence combing through Marinette’s hair like wisps of cloud,  _ “What will you do first?” _

Marinette tugs the ties from her hair and gasps, the sense of euphoria overwhelming.

_ “Do you like that feeling? Would you like more?” _

She nods, tugging on her lip with her teeth as red hot pleasure oozes at the base of her spine. It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt before and she thrives on the way it makes her muscles loosen and tighten at the same time, completely in control.

_ “Show them. Show them the true Marinette. Show them the force of nature you can be.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obey is back! And we're just getting warmed up with a quick, little chapter before we go full rogue in the next.
> 
> Fancy some Kiminette anyone? I promise, it's not what you think.

Marinette blinks away the voice in her thoughts and grins widely, breathing the clean, crisp air of the autumn Parisian evening into her lungs. She feels stronger, taller, her posture more like that of Ladybug than the tiny, timid character she has to play every day. This girl is different — this  _ woman _ is different —and it shows in the way her hair flows freely in the wind, unrestrained and dangerous. Marinette’s not playing pretend any longer, not anymore; there’s no need to hold back her strength, her dexterity, her endurance from the people that surround her now that she’s thrown her shackles away. She’s all Ladybug, with or without the mask, and her reflection confirms it, her eyes glowing with a fire within when she glances at herself in a porthole.

She’s all liquid embers and sharpened teeth.

Marinette is  _ hungry. _

She grazes her fingertips along the thick ropes of the ladder, her slow, slinky saunter downwards drawing the eyes of everyone on deck. She doesn't feel the need to smile at them or duck her head as she usually would; the old Marinette might have been afraid that making eye contact with a stranger would cause a conflict. This new, unchained Marinette looks at them directly and doesn’t flinch as they blush and whimper beneath her gaze while she passes, fully aware of the weight her presence carries when she splits the crowd in two.

She shucks her cardigan to the side with a flick of her fingers, revealing the cascading neckline of her dress that she’d been too nervous to show off before. Marinette stops tugging the hem of her homemade off-the-shoulder outfit downwards and shows off all the little cutout details she didn’t want to reveal, her lower back and sides now completely exposed to anyone who wished to drink her in. All wrapped in poison pink and silver seams, Marinette no longer regrets being convinced to wear it; if anything, she wishes she had had the courage to show her body off earlier, what with the way she draws their stares.

They like what they see, and who is she to deny them?

Marinette reaches the far end of the deck and allows the boys nearest to the stage to hoist her up onto the platform, drinking in the rabid attention of the crowd. The new Marinette loves to be the centre of attention and she quickly juts her hips to the side, spreading her arms to greet her shipload of admirers, hopelessly devoted to her.

“I think it’s time we get this party started again. Don’t you agree?”

The partygoers concur with a rowdy cheer, hanging on her every word.

“Good,” Marinette raises a palm and the crowd hushes immediately, “But listen closely. Tonight, we’re going to let loose a little, right?”

The crowd below her roars.

“And we’re going to celebrate the people we love! We’re going to take care of each other, right?”

A building wave of energy begins to cascade over the partygoers, the pulse of their voices beating as one.

“As your Party Queen, I want you to kiss and laugh and dance the night away!” she cries, raising her glass, “Tonight, we’re going to be the bad kids our parents warned us about! We’re going to be free!”

“YES!”

“We’re going to be wild!”

“YES!”

“And we’re going to party until the sun comes up!”

“YES!”

Smiling, Marinette basks in the excitement of everyone around her. Pleasure, happiness, joy, ecstasy...it feels good to watch the fire consume them, “Then what are you waiting for?! Let’s make tonight last forever!”

The crowd erupts around her and Marinette feels like she’s floating on cloud nine as she leaps from the stage like a rock star, laughing wildly as the crowd catches her with ease. She feels  _ amazing! _ She couldn’t feel more alive than if she was freefalling from on top of the Eiffel Tower, her mind buzzing with the sultry pull of alcohol coursing through her veins. The throb of the bassline is like a shot of adrenaline, the joy of it all threatening to force her heart to burst in her chest. She  _ loves _ this, all of this, the grinding bodies, the sweat on her skin, the hands that all clamber to hold and caress her. She kisses and touches whoever she pleases, her lips writing stories of tragedy on their tongues. She’s gone from them too soon and they all mourn her loss as she flits through the masses, an enchantress on the prowl in search of her first victim.

And speak of the devil...

"You know, I always liked you as a brother," Marinette glides into Kim’s personal space, carefully hauling half asleep Alix up and onto the nearest bench with a strength she has to always hold back as a civilian, "But you've grown up. Puberty looks good on you."

The words flow unbidden from her lips, her deepest, wayward thoughts bursting guiltless passed her teeth, "I even thought you were kind of cute back in 4ème until Adrien joined our class the following year."

Kim stands stock still, utterly entranced as she circles him like a tiger sizing up her prey, "I’ve always wondered what Odine saw in you. I never let myself think about that kind of thing, but that was the old Marinette. Now I know exactly why she's still in love with you."

Marinette stops in front of him, a hair's breadth away from the fabric of his red and black UnderArmour sweatsuit, "I have a question for you, Lê Chiến. Do you kiss her like you worship her? Do you touch her like you adore every facet of her body and soul?"

Kim blinks and swallows, nodding beneath the heat of her gaze, "I think so."

"You think so?" Marinette's head tips to the side, "Or do you know so?"

The new Marinette won’t listen to excuses or leave any questions unanswered; no one deserves to feel as unappreciated as she feels each and every day, "Well?"

He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it silently, and it's all Marinette needs to erase the space between them and drag his face down to meet hers, sealing their lips together in a kiss so chaste and yet so much deeper than any kiss she's ever experienced herself. She pours her soul into their kiss, her desires, her cravings, all of the things she dreams about at night when she can’t put a tamper on her thoughts. She kisses him the way she's always wanted to be kissed, leaving him breathless in her wake as she releases him, their lips swollen and shining with the evidence of her assault on his senses.

"Do you kiss her like that?" Marinette asks, wiping away the taste of cheap beer with the back of her hand. Kim looks about half the size he was before she pressed her lips to his, knock kneed and shaking, the breath having been sucked from his lungs.

"No," Kim finally utters, his voice warbling against the heat of her gaze, “No.”

"Then I suggest you find her," Marinette gestures around her, her arms splayed wide as she spins in a slow, deliberate circle, "Show her what it means to be your lover. Show her what it means to be yours and yours alone."

She doesn’t look back to hear his response and and simply continues her journey across the ship’s deck; they may not remember this when she finally decides to come to her senses and defeat the akuma, but for the time being, she was having fun. 

Her sway on her devotees never wavers as she slices through her friends and acquaintances like butter, the seas of people parting like a curtain with every step and whim. She’s beautiful, dangerous, and everyone seems to know it. She’s their party queen and it’s the only responsibility that she’s willing to shoulder tonight.

Smiling, Marinette drinks up their adoration and graciously accepts the gifts they offer her, a kiss here, a shot of vodka there. Alya’s adoration in enraptured in the arms of her boyfriend and Marinette can’t help but grin at the sight of it, their clothes half shed in lust and disarray. The old Marinette would have averted her eyes, would have blushed, would have turned around and ran into the nearest washroom for fear she’d die from a fever if she ever walked in on her friends necking like they are now. But the new Marinette, the daring Marinette, thrives on seeing her friends being cherished, being worshipped, being adored. 

Everyone should feel this way. Everyone should be loved.

Marinette smirks as Alya throws her head back and wails.

_ No, _ she thinks.  _ Everyone  _ ** _will_ ** _ be loved tonight, and I will make sure of it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is totally here for Marinette being a badass, justice queen who just wants everyone to be loved?
> 
> 🙋🙋🙋
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, things get a little hot and heavy with a pairing I have a MIGHTY thirst for.

"Any requests, Party Queen?"

The party throbs before her, a hundred and one voices singing and dancing together as one.

“I don’t want you to interrupt this amazing set on my behalf,” Marinette gushes, planting a kiss on the DJ's cheek, "Besides, you could play me any song you want and I would still love it."

Luka’s cousin ducks his head and blushes, his shaggy rainbow hair glowing as brightly as his smile, "But you're worth so much more than just a simple shout out! Give me a minute and I’ll find the perfect song for you!"

"You’re adorable, Nikko," Marinette's giggle lights up the faces of everyone around her, "You know, come to think of it, there is one song I’m really into right now."

Nikko's expression sharpens, "It's an older classic, isn't it?"

"How did you know?!" Marinette gently jostles him, "You know what, you Couffaines are just _ too _ good at this!"

"We all have our gifts," Nikko beams at the compliment, briefly making eye contact with his boyfriend on the dancefloor, "I have this music telepathy, you know? But Luka's is the best though. He can literally see the song inside your soul!"

"Don't I know it," Marinette brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, grinning as the aforementioned future rock star crowd surfs across the deck,"So? Are you going to play my song?"

"I don't know what your song is yet!" Nikko laments, clutching his chest, "Oh! Hold on a second, I'm getting something. Powerful female?"

"Obviously," Marinette gestures to herself, "Keep going."

"Mmm…" Nikko trails off, "Nineties?"

"Recent remix." 

"Oooohhh," he taps his chin with a sly wink, "There's only one song hitting the airwaves right now that screams Marinette, and I know exactly which one it is.”

Nikko brings the track up within seconds and Marinette bops him lightly on the nose, delighted, "You’re right!”

"I knew it," Nikko pumps his fist and immediately starts mixing the song, "You have _ such _ great taste in music, Marinette, it’s no wonder Luka speaks so highly of you. Whitney slaps!"

"And I'm all about bringing the love," Marinette begins to sway from side to side, heedless to the way the hem of her dress slowly sneaks up her thighs, _ “Bring me a higher love!” _

The first verse begins to flood the dancefloor and the crowd of partygoers are immediately drawn to Marinette’s voice, watching with smitten eyes as she hops up on top of the DJ station before them. She’s always been too self conscious to let her voice be heard by others, but that was the old Marinette; the woman that hypnotizes them with the beat of the Kygo remix no longer worries about looking silly in front of others or being heard above the murmur of gossip. Drunk with the power she wields, Marinette raises her glass once more and prompts them all to do the same, _ “Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?!” _

The crowd erupts and Marinette lets her hair swing freely, soaking in the energy of the music. She’s feeling the love all around her and it surges through her veins like a party drug, enraptured in that picture perfect sense of bliss she’s been waiting all her life to feel. The thud of the bassline is her heartbeat, the lyrics her raucous cry; she wants everyone to feel the love, to be lifted higher, to revel in this flawless sense of euphoria that she’s become engrossed with. She’s never felt more beautiful now that she’s transformed into the new, improved version of herself and her adoring fans worship her from below as she dances.

And so what if she flashes a little skin tonight? She smirks as she drops it low, her skirt riding up just high enough to flash a little pink and purple lace. The old Marinette would have died if she knew that someone other than Tikki had seen her in her panties, but the new Marinette gloats in the power it has over her people. Their eyes are glued to her thighs, her curves, her sparkling blue eyes that know exactly what she’s doing; she holds the cards in her hands now and her deck is stacked with a flush in every colour.

There would be no going back to the old Marinette after tonight.

There _ could _ be no going back to the old Marinette after tonight.

She’s never felt so empowered now that she’s being helped down off the DJ stand by Nikko’s boyfriend, a cute Brazilian boy with a smile as wide as the Seine itself. She thanks him and promises him a dance later if he shows Nikko just how great of a DJ he truly is and leaves him to figure out the details.

Everyone deserves to be loved tonight.

And speaking of which...

Marinette finds her next victim a moment later standing all by herself, her arms wrapped around her middle as she glances longingly into the crowd. Friendship has always been more important to her than the jealousy she used to harbour for the girl and she marches towards her in confident strides, heedless to the others who beg for her attention. Her friend is more important than the whims of strangers and she gasps at the swell of sensation welling at the base of her spine as she approaches, entranced by the way the multi-coloured strobe lights hit her face and hair. She recognises it for what it is now, a feeling so taboo she knows the old Marinette could never say it out loud until tonight. The white hot coil of desire wreaking havoc with her senses pools low in her abdomen, tingling between her thighs; it’s an addictive feeling and she wants more of it, all of it, an insatiable hunger she longs to fulfill.

“Well?” Marinette croons, approaching her from behind, “Enjoying yourself yet?”

Kagami spins around, her eyes wide, her cheeks flushed, “Marinette!”

“Hi Kagami,” Marinette gently tangles her friend’s fingers with her own and leads her towards the railings of the bow, “What do you think of the party so far?”

Kagami takes a ragged breath and Marinette can tell she’s nervous, “It’s...it’s good.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she replies, snatching a passerby’s bottle of Grey Goose right out of their hands, “Would you like to share a drink with me?”

Kagami’s eyes flit between hers and the bottle as Marinette pours a generous shot into her red solo cup, “S-sure.”

“Are you nervous?” Marinette reaches out, brushing Kagami’s dishevelled hair from her forehead. It’s unusual to see her so unkempt but, then again, Mesmer’s gift was all about exposing the real person hiding within, “What can I do to help you feel more comfortable?”

Marinette pours a shot into her own glass as Kagami seems to chew on her words, the rosy skin of her bare shoulders and décolletage shining beneath the fairy lights draping the ship’s masts, “Marinette…”

“Yes, Kagami?” Marinette asks, stepping closer. Wafts of cologne and star anise coil in the air around them, riding on the gentle breeze coming off the Seine. Marinette inhales deeply and can’t help but drink her in, intoxicated by the smell of Kagami’s perfume.

“I...Kagami trails off, her will to restrain herself clearly waging war against Mesmer’s hypnotic spell, “Is Ladybug going to come and save us soon?”

Marinette smiles warmly and cups her cheek in her palm, “We have nothing to fear, Kagami. Ladybug will come and free us all eventually.”

The fencer still looks nervous, her shoulders wrought with tension, “But what if she’s been affected by the akuma? What if she’s under her spell?”

“Ladybug is smarter than that,” Marinette replies, lightly caressing her skin with her thumb. The gentle motion seems to quell Kagami’s panic and Marinette revels in the way she seems to relax beneath her touch, “Even if she was hit, Ladybug would use it to her advantage. Mesmer didn’t take away our free will, she just made us act more like our true selves.”

“Right…” Kagami doesn’t sound entirely convinced, “But I’m still worried.”

“Worried?” Marinette inches a little closer, her eyes brimming with concern, “How come?”

“I feel strange,” she responds, turning a little into Marinette’s palm, “My mind wants to be free but...something’s holding me back.”

“Let me help,” Marinette hums, watching as Kagami slowly falls under her spell, “You’ve already snuck out of your house and joined Luka’s party tonight. You must be very brave.”

Kagami’s voice hitches, “You think so?”

“I know so,” Marinette brings her glass to her lips, “Take a shot with me, Kagami. Let’s be brave together.”

Never one to concede to a challenge, Kagami’s expression gleams, “On the count of three.”

“One.”

Marinette smirks over the rim of her cup.

“Two.”

Kagami’s lips curl into a matching grin and Marinette knows she’s caught her, hook, line and sinker.

“Three!”

The two girls throw their drinks back and Kagami gasps at the burning sensation rushing down her throat, forcing her to keel over the railing to try and catch her breath. Eyes widening, Marinette wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and grabs Kagami around the waist, steadying her friend and keeping her from falling backwards or straight into the Seine.

Instead, Kagami tumbles right into her arms.

“Are you okay, Kagami?” Marinette asks, her lips a hair’s breadth from Kagami’s chin. The fencer is only a little taller and Marinette takes advantage of their height difference, glancing up at her through the forest of her lashes, “Was that too much for you?”

Kagami draws her lower lip between her teeth for one perfect moment, her eyes burning with a question that Marinette knows lies on the tip of her tongue, “No...it was...I could do another.”

“Are you sure?” Marinette shakes the bottle of Grey Goose at her side, the sound of the alcohol sloshing within the glass melding in with the music around them, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Kagami nods, swallowing roughly. Reaching upwards, Marinette grazes the thumb of her free hand along the column of her neck as the fencer takes a harried breath, “I want another.”

Marinette tips her head to the side, “Are you_ sure? _”

Kagami holds out her cup and without breaking eye contact, Marinette pours her another generous shot. Kagami brings it to her lips, her determined smile burning with an emotion Marinette can hardly wait to tease from her, and downs the vodka as fast as she can.

“Wow…” Marinette watches in awe as Kagami fight back against the firewater, her brown eyes watering from the blaze, “I never should have doubted you.”

Kagami quivers in her grasp at the praise.

“And now I’ll never doubt you again,” Marinette licks her lips, “You must be the bravest girl I know.”

“I am?”

“Definitely,” Marinette sets the bottle of vodka down on the bulkhead beside her and uses both hands to her advantage, drawing her arms around Kagami’s waist, “Has anyone ever told you that before?”

Warbling just a little, Kagami shakes her head, “No.”

“Really? You’re telling me that no one has ever told you that you’re the bravest girl they’ve ever met?”

“Never.”

“Not even Adrien?”

Kagami’s eyes widen at the mention of his name, “He’s...I’ve…”

Marinette tsks, her lips pulling into a disappointed frown, “He didn’t even tell you how courageous you were for rebelling against your Maman and sneaking out?”

“He…” Kagami shakes her head again, “He was too distracted.”

“By what?”

“By his own...courage, I guess. His father is…” Kagami sighs, “I usually don’t have this much trouble expressing myself.”

“It might be the alcohol,” Marinette plays with the hem of Kagami’s sleeve, “He’s controlling, just like your Maman.”

“He is. And he was so excited that he snuck out to go to the party that...he didn’t really hear what I was saying.”

“And what were you saying? You can tell me anything.”

Kagami smiles, pure and honest, “I told Maman I was feeling ill and I was going to try and meditate in my room. Then, when she barged into my room later, probably to yell at me because that’s what she does, I was already laying in bed pretending to sleep.”

Marinette leans closer, “Is that when you snuck out?”

“I waited a few minutes until I saw her bedroom light turn off from my window,” Kagami grins conspiratorially, “And then I slipped out of my balcony and rappelled down the side of my house to hide in the garden. From there it was easy! I just ran out through the back garden and met up with Adrien at _ le square Paul-Painlevé!” _

“I’m so glad your plan worked out!” Marinette exclaims, basking in the look of elation on Kagami’s face as she finally gets to tell her side of the story, “Maybe this will mean we can hang out more together.”

“I would love that,” Kagami’s arms tighten around her waist, “I would really like to spend more time with you.”

“Me too,” Marinette says, “You’re so amazing!”

Kagami blushes profusely, unable to turn away from Marinette’s brazen stare, “I am?”

“You are, and I wish everyone knew the same Kagami that I know,” Marinette brushes her fingers through her friend’s hair, “Brave, strong, rebellious Kagami. Passionate Kagami. Jungle Juice lover Kagami.”

The fencer begins to giggle in earnest, “I don’t know about that!”

“Come on, it’s not that bad.”

“It’s terrible!”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Marinette finally acquiesces with a smirk, “You’ll start to like it more if you keep coming out to Juleka’s parties.”

“I’ll start coming only if you come with me,” Kagami says. “I like your company.”

“More than Adrien’s?”

Kagami immediately stiffens in her grasp, “I…that’s not what I meant.”

“Except he left you out here all by yourself,” Marinette breaks eye contact to peer around them, “When I found you, you were all alone.”

She swallows thickly, “I wish he hadn’t.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“I did.”

“And did he listen?”

She shakes her head, “He wanted me to socialize with the others.”

“But you don’t really know them very well, do you?”

“No.”

“I’m glad I found you then,” Marinette says, feeling another surge of emotion pool in her gut. Her long stomped out feelings for Adrien aside, she feels nothing but a pure, protective instinct burn through her senses, “It wasn’t okay for him to leave you alone at a party with strangers.”

“I…” Kagami seems conflicted once again, “You’re…”

“Right? I know I am,” Marinette hugs her tighter, “You don’t deserve to be set aside.”

“Which is the problem,” Kagami shudders, the dam of her feelings finally breaking under Marinette’s gentle ministrations, “I always feel like I’m second best.”

_ “No,” _ Marinette inhales sharply, completely aghast, “You don’t think—”

“He’s not cheating on me,” Kagami assures her, although her expression grows more and more uncertain, “But he has to do all of these other things all the time and sometimes...sometimes it doesn’t feel like he’s making time for me.”

“I'm so sorry,” Marinette feels Kagami’s sadness as if it’s her own, “You don’t deserve that. You deserve to be loved and worshipped and cared for. You deserve someone who adores every part of your body and soul.”

The fencer begins to quiver inside her embrace and Marinette settles her palm at the nape of her neck, anchoring Kagami’s body against hers, “I know what it’s like to be taken advantage of and strung along. I know what it’s like to give all of your love and receive nothing in return.”

Kagami glances at her lips before making eye contact once again, “You do?”

“I do, and I never want to feel that way again,” Marinette bristles, her grip on Kagami’s neck tightening, “I never want anyone else to feel that way either.”

She closes her eyes and Marinette feels her finally surrender, “The other day, I asked him if he was ready to go to the next step with me.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said he wasn’t ready,” Kagami looks away, “Not with me anyway. I think he’s saving himself for someone else.”

Marinette bubbles with indignance and she forces Kagami to meet her stare once more, “You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“But—”

“No buts,” Marinette’s nostrils flare, her lips parting with an irate intake of breath, “I’m done with people taking advantage of us.”

Kagami straightens her shoulders, “Me too.”

“Then let’s do something about it,” Marinette sees the same hunger reflected in Kagami’s eyes, her intentions duly mirrored, “Let’s get rid of that feeling, you and me together.”

Tangling her fingers in the baby hair at the nape of her neck, Marinette drags Kagami’s lips to her own and revels in the softness of her skin, smooth and delicate and aflame with desperation as Kagami gasps, deepening the kiss before Marinette can make heads or tails of it. Their fight for dominance is as intoxicating as the taste of vodka on Kagami’s tongue and Marinette relies purely on instinct, her lips parting so she can draw Kagami’s lower lip between her teeth. She nibbles ever so gently and Kagami’s knees nearly give out on her, her entire body writhing from the sensation alone.

“Marinette…” Kagami gasps her name and Marinette can’t help but grin against her lips, revelling in the new feelings burgeoning at the base of her spine. She surges forwards, unhindered by anything but the desire to show her friend what it means to be loved in a way she herself never would be, wistful and desirous all wrapped up in one brutal kiss. Marinette wants Kagami to taste the devotion on her tongue, the passion and yearning for affection on her lips, the sharpness of being second best with every playful nip. Kagami doesn’t deserve to be loved by anyone who doesn’t appreciate every facet of her and she expresses it the best way she can, claiming her in a blaze of desire that leaves them both burning with fervour.

_ “Oh!” _

Kagami kisses her back just as hard, matching every caress with one equally as passionate, feeding the blaze between them. She unleashes her feelings without hesitation and Marinette seethes at the thought that this is how Kagami truly feels, how she truly wants to kiss and be kissed. Marinette thrusts her tongue in her mouth and it's her first true kiss of her nationality's namesake, delving deeply into the desperate heat of her mouth with a hunger she can no longer contain. She wants to consume her, she wants to help her break loose from the tethers that hold her back from being ravaged the way she should every time she craves adoration. 

"Has he ever kissed you like this?" Marinette asks between gasps, seizing Kagami's cheeks between her palms.

"Never," Kagami pants, her chest heaving as Marinette peppers kisses at the corners of her lips, her cheeks, her jaw. Marinette has always imagined being showered with affection like this, with every little peck on her skin a monument to her lover's adoration. She craves it, aches with it, and Marinette hopes that she conveys her cravings as she presses a string of slow, languid kisses across her jawline.

"Never hold back," Marinette tells her, trailing her mouth along Kagami's throat, "And if you feel like he's holding you back, tell him. Tell him all the things you want to do to him."

It pains her to say it, but Marinette has shoved away her feelings for Adrien long ago. Granted, she still admires him from afar and pines for his attention every so often, but superheroes couldn't get caught up in the affairs of the heart. She'd faced her reality as courageously as she could, especially after breaking it off with Luka; there would never be anyone out there for her she could trust with her secret, let alone her heart.

"Marinette…" Kagami whispers against the shell of her ear and Marinette moans at the sound of her name, her emotions overwhelming. She's poured so much of her soul into this kiss and as much as it hurts her to pull away, she knows she has to.

"Go find him," Marinette urges her, pressing one last kiss to her lips before stepping away, "Go show him what it means to be yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I crave Kagaminette. Feed me, _feeeeeed me_ the Kagaminette content.
> 
> Next up, we figure out what happened between Marinette and Luka.
> 
> And maybe, just maybe, I'll take the heat up another notch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a hot minute since I updated this bad boy but I know I made it worth your while.
> 
> Enter...._Lukanette_

Marinette can still taste Kagami’s gloss on her lips when she literally runs into the boy she’d been watching all evening, crashing straight against his chest with an audible thud. He catches her in his arms and it’s like heaven and hell all over again, his long fingers and wide palms digging into her hips in recognition.

“Marinette,” he whispers breathlessly, like a prayer, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Glancing upwards, Marinette gazes into the eyes of her former boyfriend and freezes, “Luka.”

He looks as if he has too much to say and begins to stammar, ten different sentences coming out all at once. It’s all Marinette can do to keep it together as she hears her own feelings rushing up past her ears and flooding her synapses until she’s nearly overwhelmed by the flurry of it all. She grapples to get a hold of herself, if only to let her newly exposed confidence take hold once more, and stands her ground.

Still thoroughly afflicted, he eventually comes to his senses, “You look _ beautiful _.”

“Thank you.”

“I…” Luka’s eyes widen, “I wish we never broke up.” As clearly as Mesmer’s spell had brought about Marinette’s true confidence, Luka’s long held contrition is revealing itself the only way it knows how, “I hate using words. I’m terrible at them. I can’t...I can’t always make them work.”

Marinette’s heart begins to break all over again, “It’s okay.”

“No it isn’t!” Luka cries out, “I thought I was over you! I thought we were friends again, and we _ are _ friends, and when you showed up tonight with that cake in that _ dress _, I just...I really thought I could put my feelings aside. And then Mesmer came and messed everything up!”

“Luka…” she cups his cheek in her palm, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he says, seeming to crumble with every word, “None of this is your fault. I should have never followed you home that night…”

She grimaces, “You were just looking out for me.”

“I should have trusted that you would be alright,” he curses through gritted teeth, “And instead, I ruined our relationship forever.”

And it did ruin it, in a way. Marinette knew how much danger Luka would be in now that he was aware of her identity, and although he swore to keep it a secret forever, she knew that being close with him would only put him in harm’s way, “We’ll always be friends, Luka. You know that.”

“But I don’t want to be just friends!” 

Marinette startles, transfixed by the way Mesmer’s spell has affected him; she’s never known him to be this emotional before, his usual even keel clearly a guise for the passionate, raw emotions he’s been hiding from the world, “Luka…”

“I know, I know,” he tugs on his bangs and Marinette has never seen his veneer crack quite like this, “I’m wrong and you’re right and you have every right to just throw me overboard right now but...just please, give me one more night together.”

“One more night?” Marinette struggles to catch her breath, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Please,” he begs her, “I want to spend the rest of tonight with you. I want to show you how much you mean to me because I’ve always wanted to show you how important you are but...I didn’t want to push you awa—”

Marinette presses a finger to his lips and is briefly reminded of his akuma form so many years before, “Luka. Take a deep breath.”

He listens, enraptured by her sway over him. He would follow her to the depths of the earth if she asked him to and she knows this, which is why the teal band of Miraculous energy she’d given him over one year ago still remains wound around his wrist, “Please, Marinette. I love you.”

“I know you do,” Marinette drags him down and presses her forehead against his, locking eyes. She drinks in the smell of whiskey and cologne on his skin and wishes she could taste it on her tongue. It’s forbidden now, of course; everything about their relationship has to stay locked into the past...

...or does it?

“Mesmer…” she trails off, an idea suddenly illuminating like a lightning bulb above her head, “She gave us the power to reveal what we’ve been hiding inside of us.”

Luka nods, entranced as she pulls the strings of her thoughts together, “You’re Ladybug on the inside. It’s why everyone is hypnotized by you tonight. They’re seeing the real Marinette shine through.”

“And you’ve been hiding your true feelings inside for too long,” she presses her palm to his chest, touching his heart, “Tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“Everything,” Marinette guides him over to a bulkhead and sits him down, anchoring him to the boat by draping her legs over his lap, “Tell me everything, you’ll feel better after.”

“I won’t even remember telling you,” he huffs, “Once you cure everyone, our memories of tonight will vanish.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Marinette shrugs, “But it will make you feel better nonetheless.”

Luka hesitates, “Why aren’t you out there catching the akuma anyway?”

“Don’t change the subject,” she wags her finger at him, “But now that you brought it up, I know you won’t drop it.”

“Well?”

“Because I’m having fun,” she shrugs, “The one night I decide to let loose and party is the night Le Papillon decides to unleash a new akuma and…well, she’s not even a bad akuma. She’s not ripping things up or killing people. If anything, she’s giving us all a chance to break out of our shells.”

“I _ really _ love you,” Luka blurts, and Marinette knows without a shadow of a doubt that Mesmer’s spell has given him the gift of blunt honesty, “I mean...I mean, you know, you’re just...really smart.”

“Thank you,” she laughs, ignoring the pang in her chest as he begins to drum along to the rhythm of Fedde Le Grand’s latest bop against her thighs, “But now it’s time for you to share.”

Luka sighs and Marinette has never forgotten how much tension he holds in his shoulders when he tries to hold himself back. It’s obvious to her now, her rose coloured glasses entirely absent as Ladybug’s pragmatic view of the world takes over her senses, “When we broke up, I...I wrote so many songs about you. Love songs, break up songs, songs about what our love could be, or could have been. _ Kiss Me Twice _, the record that got me all the attention in the first place, is about you.”

She’d had her suspicions, but the old Marinette never wanted to consider the possibility that the lines _ ‘bruising kisses, she’s all business, until she’s bare to me’ _ was about her.

“I signed a record label because of you. I’m going on tour with Jagged Stone because of you. Everything good that’s ever happened to me is because of you, except I can’t have you. And everytime I look at my guitar or I walk into the recording studio, I think about you and it _ hurts _ , Marinette. It _ hurts _ like hell.”

“If I had just trusted you instead of being so damn...I don't know, protective I guess,” Luka sighs, “I was mad you weren't getting an Uber and I followed you until you got to the Métro and…" he trails off, "I ruined everything."

"I never should have agreed to date you in the first place," Marinette responds and immediately regrets it, "Not that I didn't want to. I still want to, but I put you and Juleka and your mom in danger and...I shouldn't have even considered it, especially with the way that Le Papillon seems to hurt everyone I love."

Luka's eyes grow sadder, "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"That you still want to be with me?"

Marinette stills, "In another life, I'd still be spending my free nights with you learning how to play the guitar and playing Mecha Strike 3. If Le Papillon wasn't around…"

"We could be together."

"We could be together," she confirms, lacing her fingers with his, "But Le Papillon is still out there."

"He is."

"And I can't have him use our relationship against us."

"We can't."

"But…"

Luka's eyebrows disappear beneath his bangs, "But…?"

"We could be reckless, just for one night."

She delights as he short circuits, her smug expression never waning even as he threatens to topple ass over tit off the ship and into the Seine.

“Come closer,” she says, tugging him by the collar of his Jagged Stone t-shirt. He slumps forward and lands on her chest, exactly where she wants him, “Listen to my heart song, Luka. What does it say?”

Luka presses his ear to her beating heart and promptly lets his jaw fall to the floor.

~

Down in his bedroom, Luka’s shaking fingers slide across the fretboard as he sings her a song he’d buried between the pages of a guitar magazine so no one would ever find it.

_ “Bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks, she stars in my fantasies, _

_ In nothing but a lacy bra and matching pink panties. _

_ When she knocks me off my feet, she lingers on the wall, _

‘Till she crawls on top of me, and I can’t help but fall.  
  


_ She’s my dream girl, my fantasy girl, _

_ My lover every night. _

_ We dance together between the sheets, _

_ ‘Till I turn on the light.” _

“I’ll never actually record it,” he blushes, ducking his head, “And I never ever _ ever _ thought I would actually share this with anyone, let alone you, but—”

“I think it’s wonderful,” Marinette grabs his guitar by the neck and wrenches it out of his hands, “But how about I give you something to really write about.”

Luka gulps, “I don’t think I thought this through.”

“What’s the matter?” Marinette sets his guitar down in its stand and cocks her hip, perfectly aware of the affect she’s having on him in this moment; it’s the same feeling she’d always enjoyed causing back when Chat Noir was still pursuing her, even if it had been an annoyance at the time, “We’re rebelling, remember?”

His expression changes, his nervous blush growing deeper as his gaze narrows with intensity. It’s the perfect look on him, lips slightly parted, his blue hair mussed just the way she’d always liked. She wants to bury her fingers in his hair just because she can; it’s her job to make everyone feel loved tonight, after all.

Except this time, she’s about to get some love in return.

Arching her back just a little, Marinette stalks toward him in time with the beat of the music still blaring from the DJ booth upstairs. His knees buckle beneath him and falls onto his mattress, his wide eyes trained on her.

The old Marinette never would have dreamed of doing something like this but the new Marinette, the confident and fearless woman who dons skintight red and spots every other day while kicking ass and taking names, is kind of excited to watch him squirm. Her pulse begins to race as she watches her affect on him play clear as day over his features, awe and wonder and giddy lust urging on her addiction. She likes the way his hunger makes her feel as if she’s holding all of the cards in her hand, the ultimate power move in her favour.

She stops right at the edge of his bed, stepping in between his spread knees. She runs her hands up and down her torso until they falter at her hips, the implications of her motions suddenly coming into focus for both of them. If she grabs the hem and pulls her dress up and over her head, she’ll be left in nothing but a bra and matching panties. 

Luka’s entire body seems to twitch as she fights to come to a decision.

“You only live once, right?”

It sounds silly once she says it, but then again, that’s kind of the whole point. And that point goes flying over Luka’s head as quickly as Marinette shimmies her handmade gown up her body centimetre by centimetre, flinging the handmade dress at him with a sultry smirk.

Catching it in his quivering fingers, Luka brings it to his nose and inhales, “You were burning my candle when you made this, weren’t you?”

“I was,” Marinette says, quelling her nerves with the sound of his voice hitting the lowest octaves she’s ever heard, “It helps me focus.”

“Does it remind you of me?”

She rolls her hips towards him, “Always.”

“Good,” he hums, his wide eyes sweeping her nearly bare form. His gaze finds her face again eventually and his expression is so reverent that Marinette feels her heart start racing, reminded of a time when every errant touch and glance used to set her skin on fire. The old Marinette swore to get over her relationship with Luka for his safety but the new Marinette is willing to take a chance; she's Lady Luck after all, and tonight she holds all the cards.

She leans forward, giving him quite the eyeful of her décolletage, "Touch me.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, “You’re amazing.”

“You’re pretty amazing yourself,” she rolls her hips in his direction and the look he gives her is so gentle, so reverent, that it motivates her even further to break free from her invisible restraints and _ soar _. 

“Am I?” he whispers, sweeping his calloused fingers up her sides. He presses one palm to the small of her back and urges her forwards, drunk on the vision before him. He’s seen her in a bikini before but he’s never gotten to touch her like _ this _, their intentions clear between them. She wants to be touched and who is he to deny her?

“Take off your shirt for me,” she says and he flings it off his body in an instant, tossing it across the room. She hums in appreciation and wraps her arms around his neck, settling herself in his lap, “Luka.”

“Y-yes?” Luka shudders, his voice rumbling low in his chest. She begins to move her pelvis in small circles and he gasps, his hands coming down hard on her hips and backside. Luka tries to fill his memories of this moment and hopes that if he focuses hard enough, he’ll never forget. 

Marinette groans, relishing in the pressure of his erection against her core. She can’t believe she’s doing this, but then again, this is a Marinette without reservations. A confident Marinette. A sexual Marinette. A Marinette who is fully and completely in control of her wants and desires, no matter how forward. He’s so hard and she’s never seen him look this wrecked before; she never wants to stop.

“I want you,” she murmurs, leaning forwards. She presses her lips to his and the electricity between them spreads like wildfire, sizzling up her spine and spreading through her veins. She’s hungry and he’s her feast as he parts his lips and allows her to ravish him, kissing him absolutely senseless. He makes sounds she’s never heard before and she craves them, cupping his cheeks in both hands as an anchor against the onslaught of lust that’s sweeping her away.

His fingers tighten against her hipbones and Marinette loves the way it stings, the strength in his hands a direct contrast to the way he’d been touching her before. She senses the moment he lets go when he wraps his arms around her fully to erase the space between them, pulling her flush against his chest. Marinette moans into his mouth and he responds in kind while she continues to grind against him, the sensation like nothing she’s ever felt before.

“You feel amazing,” she gasps against his lips, pulling back for a moment as he reaches around to unclasp her bra. It takes a few moments for her to shrug the straps from her shoulders and Luka’s eyes sing with molten heat as he drinks her bare chest in for the first time. The old Marinette would have blushed under such scrutiny but the new Marinette simply waits for him to peel his jaw off the floor.

“Marinette…” he chokes on his words, his hands unable to stay idle. He cradles each of her breasts in his palms and brushes his thumbs across her nipples, powerless to tear his eyes away as she inhales against the feeling, so new and addictive. He does it again and again until Marinette is mewling, the pace of her hips increasing, and when he finally looks up at her face again, it’s with the implicit understanding that if they go any further, there will be no holding back.

“I want it,” she throws her head back as he grasps her breasts and squeezes, “It feels _ good _.”

Luka doesn’t have the ability to answer, his tongue thoroughly tied as he pulls one hand back to unfasten the button of his jeans. She watches him as he tugs the zipper down his length, exposing a sliver of his bright purple boxers beneath.

“Are you sure?” his voice hitches as she shimmies backwards, giving him a chance to push his jeans down his thighs. She nods as he steps out of them, gnawing on her lower lip.

“I’ve thought about this moment,” she admits, unable to keep herself from telling the truth even if she tried. The old Marinette had certainly mulled over her first time, with the boys in her fantasies alternating between Luka and the forbidden boy she was determined to let go of, “And I want it to be with you.”

“Oh god,” Luka babbles, barely able to stop himself from shaking. His hands twitch at his sides before reaching out and settling on her hips once again, “Can I?”

“Yes,” she whispers, shivering as he hooks his thumbs into the straps of her panties and drags them down her bare legs. When he looks up, he falls back onto the bed and locks eyes with her, his expression wrecked and helpless all at once. 

“Your turn.”

It takes a moment for his brain to catch up with her words, his gaze impossible to shake as he blindly pulls his boxers off. His erection bobs and Marinette’s eyes widen as she catches a glimpse of something she’s only seen in a textbook. 

“Marinette…” He squirms under her gaze, bashful at the prospect of being completely naked in front of her. His hands start twitching again for something to do and he drives his fingers into his bedspread and clenches, the sheets bunching while he tries to fight for his composure, “I…”

She silences him with a kiss, quelling both of their nerves as she slides back into his lap. He cries out a little as his cock brushes against the skin of her belly, sending a lightning strike up his spine.

“Remember what I told you?”

Luka pulls away and melts like putty in her arms, “Please…”

“Yes,” she breathes, “And whatever you do, _ don’t hold back _.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Do you want to see more of these two? Should I up the rating to E and give you a sex scene to knock your socks off? Or should I move on with the plot and help Kagami show Adrien what she _really_ wants from him?
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked reading this quick little story of mine. I haven't started the next part yet, so I look forward to getting a little boost of inspiration from your comments. Keep 'em coming!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
